ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured series. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Series preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors may nominate and vote... **...However, you should not vote if you are not a true member of this wiki. For instance, don't vote just because your friend asked you to, especially if you do not normally contribute to this wiki. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes. *Nominating a cancelled series is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. See . Previous Winners *March 2011: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April 2011: Shade 10: Evolutions *May 2011: Sem 2.10 *June 2011: Question For Ben 10 *July 2011: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August 2011: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September 2011: ''Plumbers'' *October 2011: Ren 10 *November 2011: Tie! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December 2011: Omni-World *January 2012: Tie! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February 2012: Tie! - M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force *March 2012: Ben 10: Eternal Forms *April 2012: Knights of the Sword *May 2012: Ben 10: Bio Squad *June 2012: Tie! -- Noah 10 and Brian 10 and Ben 10: Hero of All Ages ---- Knight of All Knights Created by (Sci and Sklei ) and nominated by (Sci the Awesome ). For # Against # Comments *To All who vote will be dedicated in THE KOAK SEASON 1 FINALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ** Oh, and here's a poster to get you to vote and read the show. Mark 12 Hero Time Created by (Mark and Chris) and nominated by (The creator). For # Against # Comments * Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Created by an anon and nominated by the same. For #I like the wy it is written organized, and plotline is pretty good Static is tooooooooo cooooooooooooooooooooool! 06:00, June 6, 2012 (UTC) #It's use of aliens and enemies. Lego Master (Wall - Blog - ) Against #Hmm, let me think about that one. Lego Master (Wall - Blog - ) Comments *Pweese vote.July is my birthday month and I really wanna win because of that and it's my third time running.Pweese?' ' (Wall) 09:18, June 2, 2012 (UTC) *I love co-writing an awesome series! Lego Master (Wall - Blog - ) Ben 10: Ultimate Power Created by Lego Master and nominated by an anon. For *It being co-written by Static. *It's story plot. Against Comments Hean 10 Created by Live-Action88 nominated by The Awesome Jack. For #I DON'T CARE IF KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS LOSES, THIS IS AN AMAZING SHOW. THERE'S DRAMA, VIOLENCE, REALLY GOOD CHARACTERS, AND THE BIRTH OF KANKER ( PART 1 ) AND ( PART 2 ) ARE AMAZING. Sci100 (Wall - Blog - ) 12:19, June 3, 2012 (UTC) #I noinated my series but this series is better he deserves this i would be quite selffish if i did not vote for a sries that desiverves it.Markthealien (Wall - Blog - ) 13:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) #I personally think this is as good BTHOAA. It may not have the violence of it, but it sure does have the awesomeness of it. Sci and Toon AND Jack (sorry I didn't know you were a co-writer XD), GREAT JOB! #I read some of it a while back and it's pretty cool :D it has nice plot, interesting ideas, cool ideas and just being a really cool show :D My Awesomeness is an Infestation 13:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) #I read every since episode that is out so far...and I think it's amazing! It doesn't hold back the the evil side of the villains, it shows a true "Good Vs. Bad" action theme at it's finnest. I loved the unique way of how the show started, compared to the usual "prefix heretrix falling from the space in a pod" idea. this series deserve to be "Featured series" this month. Dyloxx (Wall - Blog - ) 22:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *Please vote for it. It is a great show! Yummy TACO 01:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) *VOTE FOR THIS SHOW - OR ELSE KANKER WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!! *Also... if you vote for this, please add your name to the fan list. *I recomend people to vote for this series because it does have pontential. Userverse Created by ET and nominated by Levin RATH. For #'An ou ead his??' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:43, June 3, 2012 #*You can't vote for something you nominated My Awesomeness is an Infestation 13:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) #I think it is realy good and from what ive seen the shorts are even better then the series.Markthealien (Wall - Blog - ) 13:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *This series is AWESOME!! I wrote the shorts! Ahmad 15 Created by Ahmad15 and nominated by Ahmad15. For # Against # Comments *This is the Fifth Time I nominate it, I hope it is heard of. Ben 10: Aliens Unlimited Created by Static and nominated by User:Sat90. For #It's characters. Lego Master (Wall - Blog - ) Against # Comments *I have been making this Series for a year now, this series has a really nice plot and episodes are very much interesting. I have worked hard on it, please vote for it.Static is tooooooooo cooooooooooooooooooooool! 12:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Lego Master' (Wall - Blog - ) It's awesome, Static! Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others